


Sidetracked

by AceBlackout



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Quotev Prompt, Sensuality, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBlackout/pseuds/AceBlackout
Summary: Reader and Leo get a little sidetrackedside·trackˈsīdtrak/verbCause (someone) to be distracted from an immediate or important issue.





	

side·track

ˈsīdtrak/

verb

Cause (someone) to be distracted from an immediate or important issue.

\------------------------------------

I watched him from across the small clearing silently. He had been sitting there for 3 hours now, just meditating. This was Leo in a nutshell, so focused, so calm, so in control... We are going to have to change that real fast.

Looking out at Leonardo from my place on the porch of the farmhouse I wondered if the boys would be back from town with April and Casey soon. Over the past couple of weeks I had been keeping a close eye on our hurt leader. His limping was lightening up but he was unable to walk without his crutch as of yet. I felt really bad that I wasn't able to help him more, not that he would take the help that is. Hurting his pride wasn't the issue, it was him being stubborn. Sometimes his reluctance rivaled that of his red clad sibling.

Taking a deep breath I got up from my perch. Setting my book down I made my way across the green grass toward Leo. Peering at his face from under my lashes, I pondered if he was asleep or not. Ever since we got to the farmhouse the boys have had trouble sleeping, nightmares and insomnia plaguing them continuously. Thinking that he was taking a nap was not totally random, meditation was quite relaxing, Mikey was usually asleep before they even got too deep into it.

I leaned over his shoulder, putting my arms loosely around him and nuzzled into his warm neck. I felt him shiver ever so slightly and he cocked open an eye to look at me. My hair covered my flushed face and tickled his shoulder gently.

"Hey."

"Hello Kireina" 

We spent a few minutes like that, with me crouched over his back holding him. 

"Come on Leo, you've been out here long enough. Maybe we can go inside and watch a movie of Mikey's?"

He only nodded before standing slowly, using me and his crutch to walk to the porch then stiffly climb the stairs. He spent a few minutes hobbling around to gather the feeling back in his legs and toes. Meanwhile I put in a random rom-com and curled up on the couch under a thin blanket. Leo joined me and I pressed play on the remote. Halfway through the movie I ended up cuddled into his side as his arm draped lazily over my shoulders. His beak pressed to the top of my head gently in a small show of affection. The sound of an engine rumbling shook us from our half dazed state, then the door opened and Leonardo's brothers piled in along with April and casey. They were all carrying bags of groceries. 

"Yo dude and dudette! We're home!"

"Hey Mikey, we're in the living room."

Once I told him where we were I sunk back down onto Leo, this time I slipped lower and rested my head on his lap tracing the grooves in his knee padding softly. His hand smoothed over my hair and pulled it back gently to reveal my face, tongue out from between my lips in concentration. His stare didn't go unnoticed as he was pretty obvious about it, though one could chalk it up to the weird face I was making. Mikey and Donnie stepped into the room with Advil, a water bottle, and some pizza wrapped in a napkin.

Leo thanked them softly and they left the room just as quietly, the blue clad ninja must have given them some sort of signal that I didn't quite catch. I heard them all talking in the kitchen, then the light went off and they all headed up to their rooms. Mikey and Donnie shared a room, as did Leo and Raph and April and Casey shared one as well. They were all upstairs judging by the amount of footsteps and noise they were making.

I slipped to the floor on my knees and looked up at Leo through thick lashes. I could hear the movie still going on behind me and his pizza was forgotten on the side table. 

"what are you up to Kireina"

His voice was husky from the lack of speech over the past 4 or so hours. I stayed quiet, running my hands up his thighs and over his plastron. Standing then straddling him I ran my hands over his collarbone and lay my palms over the back of his neck. His right hand came to rest on my lower back and his left tangled in the silky tresses at the back of my head. Pulling me gently by the back of the head his lips met mine hesitantly at first. I was shocked at his boldness, soon enough I was kissing him back in ernest making my needs painfully clear to him. The smooth slide of our lips made a hot bolt shoot south, he groaned against me and rubbed his hands up and down my lower back. 

"Anata wa hontōni utsukushī" 

His breath brushed passed me in a whisper of Japanese. I tilted my head to the side as he trailed his mouth down my neck and kissed the junction where my neck and shoulder met. Nibbling gently I skated my hands up the back of his head, tangling my hands in his bandana tails.

"Leo mmm..."

I trailed off as he sucked a mark onto my flushed skin. It was almost too much, the sensuality of it was making my heart burst. Cupping his face in my hands I lead his mouth back to mine, kissing him deeply, my passion dripping from my soul and into his. His tongue met mine and I moaned as they slipped over one another slowly. Separating for breath he let out a whine of protest, I pressed my fingertip to his lips and ghosted a kiss over his nose before shifting down his body again. Trailing my hands back over his plastron and over his knee pads, I settled in between his legs. He spread them more to accommodate my body between them. 

It was then that I realised that I had no clue what to do next. 

"Leo, I wanna taste you."

Hoping he would take the hint and reveal where exactly he kept his member. He inhaled sharply as I mouthed at his inner thigh. He reached a large three fingered hand between his legs and pulled out probably the thickest dick I had ever seen. 

"Oh"

He flushed

"W-what? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just so big..."

His face reddened even more and he looked away, flustered. Only to whip his head back when he felt my hand on his length. Slowly stroking the thick appendage I looked up at him, locking eyes with the leader. He churred deep in his throat and cupped my cheek. I put my other hand on his inner thigh before licking a long stripe up the side of his cock. His eyes widened but never closed, never looked away from mine. I swirled my tongue around his large head before dipping my head down to suckle gently on his head. His hands then tangled in my hair, pulling ever so slightly on the strands.

"Anata wa totemo suteki ni miemasu" 

Though I didn't understand what he said, the way he growled the words made me so fucking hot. I whined around him, hollowing my cheeks and sucking farther down his length. 

"Oh fuck!"

Covering his mouth with the back of his hand he threw his head back against the back of the couch. I pulled off momentarily to scold him while smiling.

"My my fearless, such a dirty mouth"

His body shook gently with a smooth chuckle.

"You should be using that mouth for something other than talking right now."

Oh god, that voice. Since his vocal cords had been damaged in the face off with the Shredder it had gotten deeper. Dropped almost an octave lower than his normal voice, fuck did it do things to my body! I moved a piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. Starting to bob my head along his shaft rubbing what I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand. Leonardo was starting to shake, groaning into his hand. When I slipped my tongue into his slit he unraveled. Coming unceremoniously in my mouth, I locked eyes with him as I swallowed around him. He trembled as his cock pulsed with rope after rope of cum, I tried to swallow all of it. Some leaking out to slide out the side of my mouth and down my chin, my lips swollen and red.

"O-Oh my god i'm so sorry!"

"Mmmm fuck that was good Leo"

His eyes widened and his blush grew darker. His breath matching mine as we panted softly, I wiped the cum off my chin with the back of my hand. Rubbing my thighs together I realized just how wet I was.

"Oh god..."

I ran my hand down my body, over my breasts and between my legs grazing over my slightly damp jeans. My eyes slipped closed and my other hand came up to fondle one of my breasts through my shirt. 

"Come here." 

My legs were shaking, I couldn't stand. 

"Leo..."

I whimpered for him. He leaned down, and with what seemed like little to no effort on his part lifted me to lay on the couch. My back to the soft cushions he crawled over me, slipping his knee between my legs and pressing them to my heat. Inhaling sharply, and lay my head back baring my throat to him. He mouthed at my neck, placing open mouth kisses with the occasional bite here and there. When my shirt was the only thing prohibiting him from going any farther he stopped and pulled me to him, hands on my lower back. Raising my arms above my head he removed the offending garment and continued his path down the valley of my breasts. I held tightly to the back of his neck, letting my head hang backwards. 

Unclipping my bra, he ran his hands down my arms bringing my straps along with them. Leo latched to one of my hardened nipples and suckled tenderly. My hands tangled in his mask tails and I cried out softly for him. 

"Leo, Leo please. Ahh, god..."

His blue eyes locked onto mine and he smiled around me. The ninja lay me gently on the couch again, reaching for the waist of my jeans. He pulled them down my legs and threw them somewhere, I didn't have time to look where. 

"Tell me where you want me Tenshi"

He pressed one of his huge fingers to the outside of my soaked panties, swiping upward and brushing up against my clit. I mewled into my hand that had taken up residence on my face if only to keep me from crying out and waking everyone. I couldn't talk, the only thing coming from my mouth were desperate pants and high pitched whimpers.

"You want me here don't you, you want me to eat you don't you? Lick you up 'till you come on my tongue, 'till your twitching underneath me..."

"F-fu-ck yes, yes please!"

His hand came up to cover my mouth and he gave me the hottest look. Cheeks flushed and eyes half closed he wet his lips, running his tongue over them to prepare himself. I nodded to him and he smiled back softly. Taking his hand back he ran it down my side to hook his thumbs in the sides of my underwear and pulled them down my legs. Lifting one of my legs he caressed the inside of my thigh with his mouth and lazily made his way down to the place I really, truly needed him. 

As soon as his tongue made contact with my aching pussy I almost cried. He growled and gripped my legs as he lay on his stomach, pressing his flat thick appendage to my clit and flicking upwards. I've never felt so good, the pleasure of being eaten out was amazing. I gasped and jolted when he pressed a thick finger to my entrance, slicking it with my own juices. 

"Jesus christ Leo, so fu-cking good!"

I was trying to speak quietly but was failing miserably. Suddenly a hand shot up and stuffed some cloth in my mouth. It took me a minute to realize what it was but when I did I moaned wantonly. He had filled my mouth with my own panties to keep me quiet and he had gently worked a finger into me while I was distracted. God it felt so thick and warm, I couldn't imagine what his cock would feel like.

Soon enough he had my toes curling as he sucked on my clit, each one shoving me farther to that edge I so badly wanted to topple over. He was deliberately keeping me there, one, two steps away. I spit out the underwear, to which he gave me a disapproving look before I started begging him quietly to 'please please please let me cum'.

"That's right baby, keep begging me."

Power trip, a not so surprising kink of his, I gave in easily.

"Please Leo, please I need you to let me cum, please. I'll do anything, just please let me fucking cum."

He lifted my legs to hook over his shoulders and pushed his finger in deeper, sucking and licking harder. I turned my head into the pillow that had somehow made its way underneath my head, screaming my release into the fabric. My legs trembled and my body shuddered with the most intense orgasm that I had ever experienced. He pulled out and away slowly and sat up on his knees, looking at my wrecked body in post-orgasmic bliss. When I opened my eyes (When had I closed them?) and turned to look at him, the fire reignited inside me instantly. My slick core seemed to get even wetter at the sight. His hand trailed over his, now rehardened, length as he watched me with half lidded eyes.

I sat up and gently pushed his chest so he sat with his shell to the couch arm. Crawling on top of him and straddling him again, I kissed his neck, cheek, lips. His eyes fluttered shut as his hands came to rest on my ass, squeezing it as my tongue slipped over his. He didn't even notice me lowering myself to rub myself on his length until I pressed hard to him. He bit back a moan and I smiled softly. Reaching between us I gripped his cock with a tender hand, starting to lower myself onto him. Originally, I would have asked for a condom but seeing as he was a giant talking, fighting turtle I was almost certain that he didn't have anything I should be worried about. 

He was thick and it felt uncomfortable at first, but with how wet I was and the amount of preparation we went through I slid all the way down to his base easily. 

"Fuck that's a hot sight Akachan" 

"Fuck it's hot when you speak Japanese"

He smiled and chuckled, hiding his head in my neck and gasping when I rocked my hips experimentally. He lifted me by my ass, his dick sliding almost all the way out of me before he slowly lowered me back down. God damn did it feel unbelievable. I took the initiative and rocked my hips back and forth leaning forward onto his plastron and lifting my hips off his then lowering them harshly. We were both trying to hold back moans and the fire burning in my lower abdomen was growing. Suddenly he changed positions, flipping me on my back. placing one of his feet firmly on the ground he brought his other knee close under me and lifted one of my legs by the ankle throwing it over his shoulder. He started to rock in and out, my pussy felt so good and my breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. One of his fingers came up to my mouth and inserted themselves. I felt like I was on fire, every part of my body heating up and burning at his touch. Keeping quiet I sucked on his finger, running my tongue along the length like I did with his prick earlier. My hands fisted in the blanket beneath me as his thrusting became uneven and his breathing became harsher. I was nearing my edge, his finger pulled out of my mouth and caressed my cheek 

"I'm gonna..."

"Then do it Akachan, I'm here, come for me"

I mewled and writhed beneath him as I came hard. My vision filling with white spots as I closed my eyes. I felt his mouth over mine as he continued to fuck me through my second mind blowing orgasum of the night. My walls fluttering around his manhood made him grunt. My lips kissed his cheek and whispered encouragements into his ear. 

"Come on my leader, make me yours, mark me. Come for me Leonardo." 

His hips stuttered and he came so suddenly he didn't have time to pull out. He growled low in his throat as he rode out his orgasm inside of me. I could feel it filling me to the brim, some leaking out and down my thighs. We stayed like that for a while, him hovering just over me, not letting his full weight down for fear of crushing me. He calmly pulled his softening member from me and looked down at where our bodies had been connected.

"Ugh... sex is messy..."

I couldn't help laughing at his disgusted look at all the fluids casually hanging out on the blanket beneath us.

"Yeah. It sure does feel good though"

He chuckled.

"In the moment it really doesn't matter about all the sticky mess but afterward..."

He trailed off and I made an amused face.

"How about a quick clean up before bed?"

He nodded and tried to stand, only to collapse back onto the couch.

"Maybe I should go get us a cloth."

"Yeah that sounds good."

He laughed and kissed my nose, pressing our foreheads together softly.

"I'll be right back"

\-----------------

Cleaning up and throwing the soiled blankets to the floor so I could wash them tomorrow I got more from the hall closet. Now redressed, for bed this time, I curled up on top of Leo's plastron. I lay my head on my hands and looked up at him.

"So was I good?"

He actually snorted before letting out a semi-loud laugh and petting my hair back.

"Yes, you were amazing~"

"Good, you were good too."

I turned my head away and yawned.

"Bed time Dārin" 

"Yeah..."

My eyes closed and soon enough we were both fast asleep. 

\-------------------------------

The next morning I was so sore I didn't want to get up. However the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon from the kitchen was impossible to pass up. It was as I was getting up that I realized Leo and the blankets from the floor were gone already. Once a ninja, always a ninja, even when he was hurt. I made my way slowly to the kitchen, massaging my lower back and groaning. 

"Good morning!"

Mikey lay a plate of food in front of me as I sat down. Leo's katanas were leaning on the chair beside me so I was guessing he had yet to come back from outside. 

"Thanks Mike!"

Donatello and Raph looked at me and Leo as he entered the front door and made his way to the kitchen. Donnie spoke up first.

"We hope you had fun last night."

"God knows you deserved it fearless."

They both broke out laughing whilst Leo and I sat in silence, our faces bright red. Mikey looked over Don's shoulder.

"What I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god guys! This took me two whole days and it is 3380 words long! Someone suggested that I do some smutty stuff for Leonardo and as I am stuck with my other requests I thought why not. So as always I hope you like it and feel free to comment and such. 
> 
> Here's to not having writers block anymore! :D
> 
> Cheers, Ace 
> 
>  
> 
> List of Japanese terms used, some might not be right as I used Google translate but... eh.
> 
> Kireina - Beautiful 
> 
> Anata wa hontōni utsukushī - You are absolutely beautiful
> 
> Anata wa totemo suteki ni miemasu - You look so very nice like that
> 
> Tenshi - Angel
> 
> Akachan - Baby
> 
> Dārin - Darling


End file.
